Strange Love
by moonlightfall
Summary: Regina is a hooker. Emma adoptive daughter of a rich family. Emma has problems with speaking and sleeping with woman and her best friend Ruby is paying a hooker so that Emma gets confident again. What happens when Emma fall in love with Regina? How will that change Emma's and Regina's lives? Will they admit their feelings and finally be happy in their life? / Swan Queen/
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for not finishing my stories but luckily I already wrote this whole story so I will update it regularly :-D, I'm just overflowing with ideas for stories and just need to publish them :)**

**thoughts? Feelings?**

**Just something I dreamt during my fever:)**

**Chapter 1**

Emma Swan was the adoptive daughter of one of the richest family in town. Her biological parents had abandoned her on the side of a street where her adoptive mother Lisa had found her. They raised her like she was their own and Emma loved them like she was their own. But still Emma found something missing. She had money. She had friends. She had everything you could buy but she desired something much more important. Love. She wanted someone she could finally share her life with. Someone who would fall asleep next to her and was still laying next to her when she woke up. Someone who would know her deepest secrets and wouldn't judge her. Someone she could trust.

Emma sighed. She sat in her parents home and ate some lasagna while their cook Paul was cleaning the dishes from the last meal. "Paul?" "Yes, Miss Swan?" "How did you meet your wife?",Emma asked and he looked at her surprised but then smiled. "I bumped into her accidentally. Spilled my coffee over her.",he said with a chuckle and Emma grinned. "But I can't really run into women and spill my coffee over them.",Emma said and Paul chuckled. "No, Miss Swan. You probably shouldn't." "How did you know that you loved her?",Emma was curious. She never really felt love. Sure she had some crushes but she never felt real love for them.

"I think... to that there is no real explanation. You just know it. I knew the second I saw her smile and her bright gray eyes that she is the one.",Paul told her and Emma sighed. "Thank you. I'm heading out." Paul nodded and Emma walked out of the house. She wrote her best friend Ruby to meet her in the park and drove to it after Ruby had accepted.

Ruby already waited for Emma with a half-eaten hotdog in her hand. "Hey, Ems. What's up?",Ruby asked and hugged Emma. "The usual...",Emma said and they started walking. "If you want to meet your true love you maybe should start going in clubs or blind-dates instead of always pity yourself.",Ruby said and Emma looked down. "I know...maybe this evening?",Emma asked and Ruby nodded with a grin. "I'll come over so we can decide what we want to wear before we go.",Ruby suggested and Emma nodded.

In the evening they did exactly that before they went into a club. They looked around and spotted two nice-looking women. "Ready, Emma?",Ruby asked her and Emma nodded nervously. They walked over to the women and Ruby directly started flirting with a small brown-haired woman with Australian accent while Emma looked at the black-haired woman wide-eyed. Ruby saw this and sighed. "That is my best friend Emma.",Ruby introduced Emma who smiled nervously. "Hey, Emma. I'm Belle and that is Mary-Margret but I call her Snow because she has a little snow fetish.",the brown-haired woman said. "Belle!",Snow shrieked and they laughed.

Ruby saw that Emma started to have a panic attack and quickly ordered some shots which they all directly drowned. "What's going on with you?",Ruby hissed and Emma shrugged. "I don't know... I...I just can't... it's so long since I was with a woman... what if I do something wrong and she laughs over me? I can't ruin my parents name.",Emma said and Ruby sighed before she pulled out her phone. "Well. If the sex is the only thing which bothers you than I can do something about it.",Ruby said. "How?" "With a prostitute.",Ruby answered casually. "What! I can't! That's... that's..." "Hey. I do that too from time to time. When I don't find someone nice to sleep with. I have my needs.",Ruby answered and Emma sighed.

"I will make you a fuck-date tomorrow." "But..." "Nuh uh. You don't get a say in it. That was pathetic today, Ems. And you won't stop whining. Don't worry. The girls are sweet and hot. They are all healthy and can not talk to anyone about their job with you. They do everything you want and are good in it." Emma looked at her hands. "You really think it will be okay?" "Yes. And now try your luck with Snowy...",Ruby said and they rejoined the two women. Emma couldn't do it and left after half an hour. Ruby was a bit pissed but nevertheless called the agency who promised her to send a fitting woman for Emma.

The next day Emma was pacing in her apartment. Ruby had told her when the woman would come but nothing else. Not even a price. It was quiet when suddenly someone knocked on the door. Emma's heart stopped for a moment before she walked to the door and opened it. A woman with black shoulder long hair stood in front of her. She had brown mesmerizing eyes and full kissable lips. "Are you Emma Swan?",the woman asked her. Emma nodded and the woman smiled slightly. "May I enter?" Emma stepped to the side and studied the woman's frame. She wore a black dress which barely reached her knees and fitting high-heels. The dress had a deep v-cleavage and showed the olive skin underneath.

The woman entered the apartment and turned after a few steps back to Emma. In her hand she held a handbag which didn't really fit to the outfit but Emma didn't minded. "I'm Regina.",the woman introduced herself and Emma closed the door. "H-hello.",Emma answered and scowled herself for her nervousness. Regina slowly walked towards her and placed her free hand on Emma's collar. "I was told that you haven't much experience.",Regina said and Emma swallowed the lump in her throat. "My friend... said that I... I should do this for some... bravery...",Emma stuttered and Regina smirked.

"You don't need to be afraid of me.",Regina said and her hand traveled down Emma's torso. She bit her lip and looked back up to Emma with a seductive smile. "I...I'm not..." Regina laughed and put down the bag before she took Emma's hands in her own and placed them on her hips. "I'm usually more confident...",Emma said with a nervous laugh and Regina smiled softly. She pulled Emma's face down to hers and kissed her sensual. Emma hesitantly kissed her back and Regina slowly started to unbutton Emma's blouse. Emma broke apart from Regina who looked rather confused.

"I...I'm sorry... but I can't...",Emma turned away and paced. Regina sighed. "Of what are you afraid?",Regina asked her and crossed her arms. "I...I just..." "You are afraid that you aren't good enough in bed. But hey. That's why I'm here. I won't judge you. I promise.",Regina said and looked around. She walked into the kitchen and searched for some alcohol and smiled when she found some whiskey. She walked back to Emma with the bottle and opened it. "Drink.",Regina said and threw the bottle in her hands. Emma quickly drank some big gulps before Regina took the bottle again. "Wouldn't want you to vomit on me.",Regina said with a smile and put the bottle away.

Emma took a deep breath and than pulled Regina against her. They kissed heatedly and Regina gasped. "Mhm. Easy tiger.",Regina said and grabbed Emma's ass. "I have some things with me we could use if you like." "That sounds good.",Emma said and Regina grabbed her bag. "Lead the way, tiger.",Regina purred and Emma chuckled. She led Regina into her bedroom where she closed the curtains before she walked back to Regina and cupped her cheek. They kissed passionately. Emma pushed Regina on the bed and crawled on top of her. Regina almost ripped Emma's blouse and pushed it away. She admired Emma's thin torso and nice firm breasts.

She kissed Emma's neck and cleavage before she switched their positions. Emma quickly took Regina's dress off and caressed the exposed skin. She sat up and they kissed once again. Emma's hand gripped a fistful of Regina's hair and she heard Regina's moan. "Emma..." She felt herself getting aroused and sighed contently. Maybe she had really needed that. She unclasped Regina's bra and threw it next to the bed. She cupped Regina's breasts and sucked at one while she kneaded the other one. Regina's moan grew louder and her hands disappeared in Emma's blond long curls. She pressed herself against Emma and smiled. "Look. You are really good.",Regina said to boost Emma's ego a bit more.

"I think it's rather because of you. Who could not try to please such a hot woman?",Emma answered and Regina laughed. She undid Emma's bra too and pushed her than back down on the bed. She planted kisses all over the exposed skin down to Emma's jeans. She unzipped her with her teeth while they had locked eyes and quickly unbuttoned the jeans before she pulled it down and hummed when she smelled Emma's arousal. "Someone is happy to see me.",Regina said and threw the jeans behind her. She crawled back up and kissed Emma softly.

They finally got rid of their panties and Emma flipped them over once again and spread Regina's legs. She smiled when she leaned down and kissed Regina's inner thigh. "Mhm...",Regina grabbed her hair and pulled her to her pussy. Emma chuckled and blew some air over her slit. Regina shuddered underneath her. Emma licked her teasingly slow and Regina huffed. "Come on! Stop teasing me..." "Impatient, aren't we?",Emma asked and Regina just pulled her harder and Emma finally gave in.

As she laid there Emma moved closer, molding her lips to Regina's glistening labia as she started French-kissing Regina's smooth pussy. Regina groaned and moved her feet apart to give a little more room, and rested her hands gently on Emma's head. Emma slowly licked up and down the full length of her slit, tasting Regina's sweet nectar as her tongue started to probe her inner folds. Regina's flow increased as her breathing deepened, and she started rocking against Emma in a slow fucking motion. Emma used her fingers to ease Regina's labia apart and extended her tongue to explore further, feeling her heat radiating across her face as she thrust harder, trying to push her tongue even deeper.

"Oh yes honey!" Regina gasped. "Keep sucking my pussy like that and you'll have me cumming in no time!"Emma matched her tongue movements to her thrusts, so that as Regina pushed against her she was deep in her oozing hole. Emma was happy for her to set the pace, and Regina's hands were now holding her head firmly against her. Her flow increased and Emma's face was covered in Regina's sweet juices. "Oh Fuck! Oh God! Eat meeeeee! EAT MY CUNT! OH, I'M CUMING!" She squealed and jammed Emma's face against her pumping pussy. Regina squirted in Emma's face and hand before she collapsed slightly.

Emma crawled back up and kissed Regina hard. Regina quickly flipped them over and grabbed her bag. She pulled the strap-on out and Emma gasped. "That's a huge one...",Emma said and looked into Regina's eyes. "I'll be careful.",Regina answered and smiled softly. She put the strap-on on and wrapped Emma's legs around her waist. Regina softly guided the fake cock into Emma who braced herself for the unpleasant feeling but it never came.

Regina hovered over her with a concerned look. "Are you alright?",Regina asked and Emma looked between their bodies. Regina had fully entered her and she hadn't felt the pain she knew from all of her ex-boyfriends. "Y-yes...",Emma stuttered and Regina followed her gaze. "I promised you that I'm careful.",she said and Emma smiled at her. "Thank you... for everything.",Emma said and Regina looked at her surprised before she smiled. She held with one hand Emma's leg while the other supported her weight. She thrusted slow and deep into Emma while she made sure that she would always brush against Emma's clit.

Emma moaned and dug her nails into Regina's back who hissed slightly but didn't stopped nor said anything to it. Slowly she started to increase the thrusts and watched how Emma's breasts bounced with every thrust. She leaned down and took a nipple in her mouth at which she tugged softly before releasing it again and soothing it. Emma pulled Regina's head to hers and kissed Regina softly. "God... fuck me..." "You know... I feel honored that you call me god but I have a name too.",Regina said cheekily and Emma grinned. "Harder..." Her hands wandered down to Regina's ass and dug deep into it. Regina grunted softly and thrusted harder into Emma.

"Oh fuck! Yes! Regina!",Emma screamed when she felt her climax approaching. "Fuck! Reginaaaa!" Regina smiled and sucked on Emma's neck. Her own climax wasn't that far either and she let herself go. "Em-ma! Oh god... Emma! You are so... fucking tight...",Regina moaned and pushed faster into her. They finally came together and Regina collapsed on Emma. They tried to catch their breaths and smiled at each other. Regina slowly pulled out and took the strap-on off before she laid down next to Emma. "Finally grew yourself some balls again?",Regina asked Emma who smirked and nodded. Regina looked on the clock next to Emma's bed and quickly scrambled on her feet. "Fuck...",she cursed and started to redress. "What?" "I have a personal meeting and are almost late.",Regina explained her hectic.

**TBC...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter :D but with no sex in this one :P**

**Thanks for your reviews and follows and ****favs:D **

"I could drive you.",Emma said and Regina looked at her doubtfully. "Really. Let me get dressed. It's the least thing I can do. Although you have to tell me how much that costed.",Emma said and stood up. She put on some casual clothes. Her blouse was definitely no option anymore. "Your friend paid me already. Although she was slightly cursing when I was the only one available.",Regina said and Emma looked at her questionably. "Let's just say that I'm the most expensive.",Regina winked and Emma blushed. They walked downstairs to Emma's car.

"You have a yellow Porsche?",Regina asked shocked and Emma nodded. She held the passenger door open for Regina and waited for her to get in before she closed it and walked on the other side. She drove to the address Regina gave her. They talked while Emma drove. "So... how can you afford this?",Regina asked and studied the car. "My family.",Emma just said. She was scared that Regina probably just was friendly to her because of her money. "Ah. I know how it is to live in a rich family... unfortunately my mother kicked me out when I didn't married some old man and well... here we are.",Regina said and Emma looked at her surprised. "Eyes on the road, my dear." "May I have your number?" "You want to repeat this?",Regina was now the surprised one.

"Yes...",Emma answered and stopped. They had arrived. "Well...",Regina searched for her card and when she found it she gave it to Emma. "You won't tell anyone?",Emma asked and Regina looked at her. "No. That's in my contract. Otherwise I loose my job.",Regina answered. Emma nodded and squeezed Regina's hand. "Thanks." "See you soon.",Regina said and got out of the car. Emma realized where they were. They were at the public school and Emma watched how Regina embraced a young brunette boy. She smiled down at him and then walked with him towards a bus stop. Emma saw the similarity between them and gasped.

Regina was a mother. She felt bad for using her like that. She felt bad for the boy that his mother had to sell herself like this. Emma drove to the bus stop. "Hop in.",Emma said to Regina who looked up surprised. "It's okay, Emma." "No, come on. I'll give you a ride.",Emma insisted and Regina ushered Henry to the car where they both climbed in. "So. Where can I bring you to?" "White Street 8.",Regina said and Emma nodded. She started to drive. "Mom... why do I have to go to Dad today?",the boy asked Regina. "Because otherwise he is annoying me again.",Regina answered. "But I don't like him or his new girlfriend..." "Me neither, Henry, but he is still your dad. Even if you dislike him." "You don't talk to grandma either..." "Enough of this...",Regina growled and Henry huffed. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked out.

"And when can I come home?",he asked. "I'll come back this evening. Don't worry.",Regina said and Emma saw through the mirror how he relaxed. Henry studied Emma. "Is that your car, Miss?",he asked her and Emma smiled. "Yes, it is. Why?" "You seem to young to already have enough money to afford it.",Henry said and Emma saw the shocked and guilty look in Regina's face. "Henry!",Regina hissed. "I'm so sorry..." "It's alright. He somehow is right. Not many people are rich enough to afford a Porsche with 24.",Emma said and smiled. "And I feel honored that he thinks that I'm still young. Many boys in his age says that I'm old." Henry grinned. "Look, Mom. She doesn't mind.",he said and Emma chuckled. "So. How can you afford this car?"

"My family is wealthy.",Emma answered and Henry narrowed his eyes. "And what are you doing?",he asked her. "I'm owning some restaurants here in the area.",Emma said. "But... but you are 24.",he said. "My father gave them to me. He thought that it would be a good start.",Emma answered and watched how Regina looked down at her hands. They arrived and got out of the car. Regina and Henry walked up the driver way to the front door. Emma watched them curiously. She saw an older man opening the door and than how Regina and he had a heated discussion which ended with Regina giving Henry a kiss on the head and storming away.

Emma stepped out of the car and Regina looked to her. "Why are you still here?",Regina asked surprised. "I brought you here.",Emma answered and shrugged. "And I have nothing to do. Where do you have to go now?" Regina got in the car with Emma and they looked softly at each other. "Don't think you get discount for driving me around.",Regina said with a grin and Emma laughed. "I wouldn't dare.",Emma said and drove to the next address. "So... you have a son?" "Yes. He is 10.",Regina answered and smiled. "He looks like you.",Emma said and Regina sighed. "He looks more like his father.",Regina said. "That old man?",Emma blurted out. Regina looked down at her hands. She needed to tell someone.

"Can I tell you a secret?",Regina asked Emma who nodded. "Sure.",Emma answered and looked at her. "He isn't Henry's father...",Regina whispered and Emma gasped. "And...he..." "He doesn't know. Both don't know... If he would know... he would destroy me... Henry would end up in the system and I would have to work the whole day as... as prostitute...",Regina said and suddenly started crying. Emma drove to the side and stopped before she leaned over to Regina and pulled her in her arms. Regina sobbed helplessly. She felt on the one hand relieved but on the other side she was uncomfortable. She just told a stranger her biggest secret.

Emma held her until the sobs ceased and Regina just laid in her arms. "Better?",Emma asked and looked down to Regina who nodded slightly. "Yes... thank you.",Regina answered and wiped her tears away. Emma cupped Regina's cheek and helped her wiping them away. They locked eyes and slowly inched closer. Their lips softly connected. They kissed passionately and just parted when air became necessary. "Are you free on Monday?",Emma asked and Regina nodded. "Good. Come by than." Emma pulled her in for another kiss. Regina moaned weakly and kissed her back before she pulled back. "Save something for Monday.",she said with a wink and got out of the car.

**TBC...? :-P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter :D And I like teasing people so the ? remains ! *cough* No, I always make a ? because maybe people don't want to read anymore and so I rather ask if they still want to read or not:)**

**Chapter 3**

Emma and Ruby had talked the whole week about Regina and Emma gave Ruby some money for clothes as thank you. Now Monday morning Emma was waiting for Regina to show up once again. She paced in her living room and smiled when she thought about the last week. Regina had been so careful and soft. Sure it probably was because of her job but still. Regina was the softest person she ever had slept with. She sighed and walked into the kitchen. She drank a bit coke when the door bell rang. Emma quickly walked to the door and opened it just to find her mother standing in front of her. "Mom?",Emma asked surprised and in that moment Regina also entered the hallway and walked to them but waiting a few steps behind her mother.

Her mother turned around to Regina with a confused smile. "Who are you?",she asked Regina. "I'm a friend of Emma.",Regina said with a soft smile. "I'm Regina Mills. A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Swan." Emma sighed relieved and stepped to the side. "What are you doing here, Mom?",she asked and they entered. Regina leaned up to Emma. "How long will she be here? I have a hard schedule today.",Regina whispered and Emma shrugged. "She isn't supposed to be here.",Emma whispered back and Regina sighed. Emma's mother Lisa looked at them disapprovingly but not because they were both women and too close to be just normal friends. She looked disapprovingly because she was scared that someone would hurt her little baby.

"So, Miss Mills, how do you two know each other?",she asked her. "Through my mother Cora Mills. She took me to one of her benefit galas. Emma was the only normal one there.",Regina explained and Lisa looked to Emma who nodded with a smile. Lisa nodded slowly. "I'm refreshing myself in the bathroom.",she than said and left the two alone in the living room. Emma grabbed Regina and pinned her against the wall while she kissed her hungrily. Regina looked on the clock. "If your mother doesn't leave in 10 minutes than I have to go.",Regina said with a sad smile and Emma sighed. "She won't...",Emma said. "But thank you for saving my ass." They both smiled and Emma took a few 20 dollars out of her pocket and gave them to Regina.

"For putting me between some other customers and saving my ass.",Emma said when Regina tried to protest. Regina sighed before she nodded and looked back up to her. "Thank you, my dear.",Regina said and gave Emma a last promising kiss. "Just call me for a new appointment, I bet we can arrange something less... crowded." Regina winked at Emma and than walked to the door. "See you soon.",Regina said with a soft smile and wanted to leave but Emma was quicker and pulled her in for a last kiss. "The next time we meet I want to spend the whole day with you. I don't want to have to be quick the whole time.",Emma said and Regina nodded.

"Thursday.",Regina said and Emma smiled. "But you know that it will cost more." Emma nodded. "But I don't care. As long as I can have amazing sex.",Emma answered and Regina chuckled. She kissed Emma a last time before she slipped out of the apartment. "She seems to be nice. As what is she working?",Lisa asked. "She is working in her mother's company.",Emma answered and her mother nodded softly. "Just don't get hurt, Emma.",she said and Emma hugged her lovingly. "I won't, Mom. I love you.",she answered and felt her mother's soft arms around her too.

Emma drove around town in the evening. She was bored because Ruby hadn't had time for her and she wouldn't dare to bother Regina for nonsense. She "accidentally" turned on the wrong road and saw the many prostitutes who were waiting for a rich dude to pick them up and fuck them. They all looked at her with interest and want. Emma smiled and drove to a good-looking blonde woman with a green short dress who quickly got in. "Hello, babe. What do you want me to do for you?",the woman asked and placed her hand on Emma's thigh. Emma smiled and they drove to a more quiet place before Emma answered.

She opened her jeans and pulled out the fake cock. "Suck me.",Emma ordered the woman who grinned and leaned over and started to deepthroat her fake cock. Emma moaned weakly. The sight was incredible hot although she wished Regina would do that to her and not some random prostitute. She reached between the woman's legs and rubbed her clit while she pushed two fingers into the wet opening. The woman gasped and than moaned aroused. "Why don't we move this in a bit more comfortable position, babe?",the woman asked and kissed Emma's neck while she pumped Emma's fake cock forcefully. Emma moaned and thrusted up into the woman's hand.

"What's your name?",Emma asked and the woman stopped kissing her. "I... don't laugh okay?",the woman said and Emma nodded. "Tinkerbell... but my friends call me Tink...",the woman said and Emma got out of the car before she slipped in the backseat. Tink quickly followed her and straddled Emma. "Undress.",Emma ordered and Tink pulled the dress over her head and took off her bra and panties. Her shoes were already gone while she had sucked the cock. Emma pulled her on her lap and teased Tink's opening with her fake cock. "Please!",Tink begged and bucked against her.

Emma finally plunged in the young blonde and fucked her hard and deep. Tink enjoyed it. She loved the harshness which was paired with tenderness. Emma would always watch out that she was pleasured and not hurt and that she wasn't uncomfortable but in the same time she forced the big cock hard into her. "Babe! Oh fuck yes! Babe! More! Oh god... yes! My pussy is so wet for you, babe! Make me cum! Please make me cum!",Tink screamed and rocked her hips harder while she pressed Emma's already sucking mouth further against her breast. Emma felt Tink tremble and chuckled. "You like my big cock in your little pussy, don't you?" "Yes! Fuck yes! Don't stop!",Tink answered and Emma smirked. She felt her own climax approach and than pinched Tink's clit and bit into Tink's nipple and brought the blonde screamer over the edge.

She came too and took off the fake cock. Afterwards she brought Tink back and wanted to drove home when Emma saw someone unexpected and gasped. Regina stood not much away from them. She looked on the ground clearly feeling uncomfortable and Emma stopped and rolled down the passenger window. "Regina!",she called her and Regina's head snapped up. She blushed heavily and slowly walked towards her. She looked to the other prostitutes shortly who glared daggers into her and quickly got in the car.

"Why are you here?",Regina asked her and Emma sighed. "Turned in the wrong street. And you? I thought you were the one who was paid best." "I am but the other's doesn't get that much. And not many want to spend so much money on a whore...",Regina said sadly. Emma sighed. She drove a bit away. "But I thought everything was fine.",Emma said and Regina laughed humorlessly. "Fine? My mother took all my money and now I just have a few bucks to feed my son and pay his school...",Regina said and Emma looked at her sadly. She drove to her home and pulled Regina with her. "Don't.",Regina said and Emma looked at her confused.

"You are doing that because you pity me..." "No. I want sex with you already the whole day. And after that interrupted meeting this morning I think we can have an uninterrupted meeting now.",Emma said and Regina looked up before she nodded. She followed Emma back in the apartment where they started to quickly undress each other. "Where is your son?",Emma asked while she undid Regina's corset. "With his 'dad'.",Regina said and undid Emma's belt and pushed her jeans down. Emma lifted Regina up and softly laid her down on the bed. She wanted to make sweet tender love to Regina. She wanted to show Regina that not everyone was such an asshole and could be sweet to her.

She kissed Regina's exposed skin. Every inch she could get to. Regina looked down to her kind of confused. She knew that Emma was a softie but that side... it was new to her. No one ever really kissed her like this. Caring. She pulled Emma back up and kissed her softly on the lips. "Thank you.",she whispered against Emma's lips who smiled at her lovingly. "No problem.",Emma answered and caressed Regina's cheek while she leaned in and gave her another kiss. Regina slowly let her hands roam over Emma's body and than she felt the scars on her back. She stopped and sat up with Emma almost toppling on her back if Regina hadn't held her.

"How did you get these?",Regina asked and traced over the scars. "A psycho woman kidnapped me once. She whipped me when I didn't obeyed her... why?",Emma answered and saw the pain and disgust in Regina's eyes. She sighed saddened. That's why no one wanted her. She was broken. But than Regina did something unexpected. She took Emma's hand and put it on the back of her neck. Emma felt scars and gasped. "That was my mother... she always cut me when I disobeyed her...",Regina said and than felt Emma's lips on her own. That was the moment Emma knew that she was falling hard and fast for Regina. "If I would make you to my private prostitute... would you stop having sex with others?",Emma asked her and Regina opened her mouth a few times.

"I don't think that you want to pay me 2400 Dollars per month to fuck me a few times. I wouldn't pay that much for a whore.",Regina said and Emma shook her head. "I would and I will. But it breaks my heart to see you so sad. And I don't want you to get in danger. You have a son... You could spend much more time with him. Just think about all the good things.",Emma said and cupped Regina's cheek. Regina looked into her eyes. "I can't... I can't accept because I couldn't give you enough to be worth that money, Emma." "You are. I never had such great sex with anyone, Regina. I think I can't pay enough to thank you for this. Hell, you took away my shyness. That's something just my mother can do with me.",Emma said and kissed Regina passionately.

Regina looked in her eyes. "We... we can try it...",Regina said and Emma smiled happily before they forgot everything around them and just had eyes for each other and their bodies.

**TBC...? :-P**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter :D**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Emma woke up with Regina laying on top of her. Emma smiled and caressed Regina's back when suddenly Regina sat up and looked around until she found Emma. She laid back relaxed and snuggled close to Emma. "Sorry... I'm a bit jumpy when I don't know where I am.",Regina said and Emma kissed her shoulder softly. "It's alright. I know what you mean.",Emma said and turned on her side, facing Regina who now laid on her stomach with her arms crossed on the pillow and her head resting on them. Emma smiled at the beauty in front of her and Regina hid her face. "I'm ugly without make-up.",she said but Emma pulled her head back and kissed her nose. "You aren't. You are the most beautiful woman on the whole world... I've never met someone so beautiful.",Emma said and Regina smiled slightly.

"I have to go soon. Henry's 'father' wanted to meet me for something...",Regina said and Emma looked saddened. "Hey, Thursday I will just be yours.",Regina said and leaned over to kiss Emma. "Than let me drive you.",Emma said and got up. Regina studied her with a hungry gaze but averted her gaze and stood up too. "Thank you for last night, Emma...",Regina said quietly and Emma looked at her surprised. "For what?" "Being so understanding... and soft... People... they mostly just use my body and don't care what happens with me. If they hurt me... you are different. You are such a sweet tender person... and I don't really know why no one wants to be with you. If you wouldn't be out of my league and I not a mother I... you... but you are out of my league and I'm a single mother..."

"I wouldn't care if you are a mother or not... And you aren't out of my league.",Emma said and Regina looked down on her hands. "It just wouldn't feel right, Emma. I'm a whore... You wouldn't benefit from it...",Regina said but Emma shook her head. "I see how you look at your son... That would be enough.",Emma said and Regina looked up doubtfully. "It's not allowed, Emma." "Who says that?" "My boss... I would loose everything when I would have a relationship and we just know us for two days personally and a week with messages, Emma... I just can't...",Regina said and turned away.

Emma shouldn't see her tears. She felt two thin arms around her body and Emma pressed against her back. "You wouldn't need to work for your boss anymore.",Emma whispered in Regina's ear. "But what if it wouldn't work out? I can't do this to my son.",Regina said and Emma kissed her neck. She turned Regina back to her and kissed her slowly and passionately. "Than I still would pay until you would find a better job." "My boss would ruin you.",Regina argued. "Your boss can try what he wants but he won't be able to ruin me."

"He could! Do you know Rupert Gold?" Emma nodded. "That's him! You couldn't even defeat him when the state would help you!",Regina sobbed and Emma held her in her arms. "I can help you.",Regina shook her head. Emma sighed. "Than go on a date with me Thursday.",Emma said and Regina looked up skeptically. She nodded and they quickly dressed. They got in Emma's car where Regina saw the fake cock. She grabbed it and looked at Emma surprised.

"Fuck yourself with it.",Emma demanded and Regina spread her legs before she pushed the huge cock in her pussy. "Oh Emma! Right there! Fuck me!",Regina moaned and Emma felt her arousal rising. She reached over and rubbed her clit. Regina gasped and thrusted harder. "Em-ma!" She came with a cry and squirted on the fake cock. She licked it clean with soft moans. Emma squirmed uncomfortable and rubbed her thighs together.

Regina's hand went between Emma's legs and slipped into her jeans. Emma gasped and bucked against Regina's hand. After a few minutes she came in her hand and Regina pulled away. They had arrived and Regina wanted to get out when Emma stopped her. "What? I'm almost late.",Regina said and Emma gave her 2,500 dollar. Regina looked kind of lost. "You said we could try.",Emma said and Regina nodded. "And the only thing I am not allowed to do is sleep with other people?",Regina asked and Emma nodded.

Regina slowly nodded too and walked to the house with a quiet good bye to Emma. She looked at the money in her hand. It wasn't enough. Even if Emma had gave her 100 dollar more than Regina had told her it would cost. The money would barely cover their living arrangements. Henry and she needed new clothes and then Regina had to pay Jefferson to keep quiet about Henry not being Leopold's son. And that alone costed 2000 bucks. So she just had 500 bucks to pay her apartment, feed Henry and herself, pay for Henry's school books and buy them new clothes.

She needed more. Leopold opened the door and ripped her out of her thoughts. "Come in, Regina.",he said annoyed and she entered the house. "Mom!",Henry said happily and hugged her quickly. "Henry, how are you, my dear?",Regina asked and kissed his forehead. "Fine, Mom. Can we go home now?",Henry answered quietly and Regina shook her head softly. "I need to talk with your father a few minutes but than, okay?",Regina told him and he nodded. He hugged her and quickly ran back upstairs.

"So, Leopold? What do you want?",Regina asked and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Well, my lovely girlfriend and I are going on vacation and so we won't be able to keep Henry for a few months. So, well... He is yours. Have fun.",Leopold said and saw the shock and panic in Regina's face. "Don't look so scared, Gina dearie. You just have to bring your lovers home with you. I bet Henry won't mind watching his mother getting humped by weird ill guys so that he has food on the table.",Leopold said laughing and she slapped him hard. "You're a bastard, Leopold." "And you are a cheating slut!",he hissed and shoved her against a wall.

"Or do you think I'm that dumb and don't see that Henry isn't mine! Did you had you fun when you spread the legs for another guy while you were my 'girlfriend'?",he asked her and she felt anger rising. "Yes, I had! Because he at least didn't forced himself on me! He at least had my consent!",Regina screamed at him and hit his chest with her hand. "So you are telling me that I raped you? So why didn't you reported it? Huh? Tell me bitch!",he said and grabbed her throat. "Leave Mom alone!",Henry shouted suddenly and pushed Leopold away. He had heard everything said between the two of them. He grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her out of the house.

He led her to their favorite diner. Regina looked down at her hands guiltily. "So... He isn't my dad?",Henry started the conversation. "No, he isn't.",Regina answered quietly. "Then... who is it? And can I meet him?",Henry asked her and Regina shook her head. "He... He is dead, Henry... My mother... she killed him..." "Is that why I can't meet her?" She nodded slightly. "That and because she wanted me to be together with Leopold although I hate him." Henry covered her hand and squeezed it softly. "I'm not angry, Mom. I'm glad that I'm not related to him.",he said and flashed one of his adorable smiles at her.

She smiled back at her son and pulled him over to her before she kissed his forehead. "I love you, Henry.",she whispered. "I love you too, Mom.",he answered and they ate. Afterwards they went back home to there little apartment which wasn't really that big. They had a bathroom, two bedrooms and a kitchen which was separated just with a curtain from the living room. "Do you mind if you spent the night with Nick?",Regina asked and Henry shook his head. "No, but it's school night." "I think Nick's mom and I can arrange something. I need to take care of some things and I thought that you would be at your fath... at Leopold's." Henry nodded and walked into his room to pack a few things.

**TBC... (this time without ? :D )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay but I have a stomach bug since this morning:/**

**Chapter 5**

Regina sighed. Her boss had mailed her the addresses of her tonight's customers. Her first one was an older man. She hated fucking them because they wouldn't last long enough and she would earn less money. Regina knocked at the door and waited. The man opened the door and grinned. "As beautiful as I had hoped. Get in here, darling." She entered the apartment and looked at him questionably. "Undress." She obeyed and presented her hot body to him. "On your knees.",he said and unzipped his pants before he pushed them down with his shorts. Regina crawled over to him and took him in her mouth. She tried to take him completely in.

"Good slut.",he moaned and she pumped him a bit with her hand while she bobbed her head up and down his shaft. He pushed her on the ground and quickly flipped her on her stomach before he pulled her up and thrusted his cock in her pussy. "I want you to pant like a good bitch which gets breed by her alpha dog.",he said and humped her as fast as a dog would. She panted to his licking and felt his cock grow in her pussy. "You like it when someone fucks you like that, don't you bitch? I want you to bark for me bitch."

She barked obediently and he came in her with a satisfied moan. He licked her cunt like a dog would lick something he liked until she was cleaned and he held his cock in her face which she licked clean too. "Thanks, bitch. Go now.",he said and she left. The next was a handsome man. He led her to a huge window with a rather large window sill and took her there first in the ass and than fucked her pussy.

She left her last customer at 4am. She was exhausted but had 1000 dollar more in her purse. Suddenly she remembered that she wouldn't had to pay Jefferson anymore. She took out her phone to tell her boss that she would stop working for him when she read a message she had gotten 5 hours ago. _"I know of the 2 grands you gave Jefferson for his silence. You will pay them to me now if you want to keep little Henry."_,Leopold had texted her and she growled angrily. "Fuck you...", she drove back home with a cab which took an hour and she cursed herself for accepting customers that far away.

When she finally arrived at home she paid the cab driver and quickly got in their little apartment. She checked on her son and smiled when she saw how he sat up and looked at her. "Mom?",he asked tired and she walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Are you still up or up again?",she asked and kissed his forehead. "Up again.",he mumbled and hugged her. "Why are you here? I thought that you would stay the whole night.",Regina said and ran her hands through his hair. "He hadn't had time...",He mumbled and Regina gasped. "And you stayed here all the time on your own? Why didn't you call me?",Regina asked and hugged him close.

"I know what you do for our living, Mom... I... I just didn't wanted to bother you if you already have to do that.",he said and she hugged him. "How? I mean... I wasn't that obvious, was I?",she asked and cupped his cheeks. He shook his head. "I heard what Nick's mom said to his dad about you... that's why I didn't wanted to be there... she thinks I'm ill...",he said quietly and she sighed. "I'm sorry...",she looked down in her hands. "You do what you have to do, Mom...",he said and she looked up. "I just wish I could give you more, Henry..." He shook his head. "I'm content, Mom.",he said. She smiled.

"How about I go showering and than we have the day off?",she asked him and he nodded until she realized that she had a date with Emma tonight. "Would you mind to come with me and Emma out on a date?",she asked him and he shook his head. "But isn't a date just for two?",he asked her. "Yes, but she didn't requested me as prost... prostitute but as... I don't really know why she invited me.",Regina said and he smiled. "Go showering, Mom.",he said with a grin. "Alright, alright.",she said with a smirk and got up. "See you in a few minutes." "Yeah, love you Mom." "Love you too, Henry. Do you know how proud I'm of you?" He nodded. "I'm proud of you too, Mom. That you do everything so I can be happy... I don't think I could get a better mother.",he said.

She had tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Henry.",she said and than quickly slipped under the shower. She thought about the broken promise to Emma and cursed her stupidity. She had to keep it as secret if she still wanted the money of Emma. Now at least she could spend more time with her son while she also wouldn't have to worry what to feed her son because she finally had the money. She didn't know how her life had become almost acceptable. When she was clean again she dressed into comfortable clothes and made some cocoa for herself and Henry. He came to her when he smelled it. "Mhm, cocoa! We hadn't had that in months!",he said and she smiled at him.

"Thought after everything that happens we could celebrate." "What's happening?",he asked her. "You know Emma? The woman in the nice car?" "Yes." "Well... she... she pays me so I don't have to sleep with others anymore...",she said and looked a bit ashamed. "But you have to with her?",he asked. She wondered how he had grown up that much. "Not always... today we gonna have a date, Henry.",she said and he chuckled. "I like her. She seems to be nice.",he said and she nodded. "She is... I think she has a crush on me.",Regina answered and he looked at her. "And? What will you do?",he asked her and took a sip of his cocoa.

"Nothing, Henry... I...I can't offer her something. She wouldn't benefit..." "I benefit of you, Mom. And I think... maybe she just wants a family? A family on her own with someone who loves her and children." "But you don't start it with a whore...",Regina mumbled and looked into her cocoa. "You are ashamed of yourself.",Henry said shocked and she sighed. "Working as... as prostitute... it's not easy, Henry." "What are you doing?",he asked her. He always wanted to know what exactly people like that did. "I'm selling my body...",she muttered with disgust and hate. "And why are we living here than?",he asked her with a loving smile. She looked up and smiled back at him.

She hugged him tightly. "I love you so much, my little prince Charming.",she said and he hugged her back. "I love you too, Mom." They took their cocoas and a few movies and watched them until it was late afternoon. Regina had slept through most of the movies but Henry knew that she needed the sleep and had turned the TV quiet and snuggled close to his sleeping mother. He was startled by someone knocking on the door and he quietly walked over and opened the door a little bit.

In front of him stood Emma in a suit for women. "My mom is still asleep. She had a rough night.",he told her and Emma smiled down at him. "Well, it's not time yet anyway.",she said and revealed a package which she handed to him. _For Regina._ "Your mother told me that you are coming too, so I have a package for you as well.",Emma said and handed him a second. "That's for me?",he asked surprised and looked up to her with big eyes. "Yes.",she answered with a kind smile. He put Regina's package on the small table next to the door and quickly opened his own. He gasped. It was a small suit. He looked in it and saw that it was his size.

"How did you know?",he asked her. "I asked your mother. She forbade me to buy you two something but I'm not good at following rules. Just don't do it yourself.",she said with a wink and he chuckled. "Thank you. Really. It means a lot to us. Like you can see... we don't have much.",he told her and opened the door a bit further. "You would love my apartment. It has a huge garden and huge rooms and everything a child could dream of. Maybe you and your mother could visit sometime.",Emma said and he flashed a huge smile at her. "I would love to. But... ehm... would it be possible if you... pick me up from school with your car? I want the others to see that..." "To see that you aren't poor. You don't want to be bullied...",Emma finished his sentence and he nodded.

"Mom is doing everything in her power. She gives me everything I want and if she has a bit more money she saves it for Christmas and my birthday.",he told her and looked to Regina who had curled up under the blanket. Emma looked over to her. "Should I carry her in her bedroom?",Emma asked him and he nodded. "That would be nice." She entered the apartment and softly picked Regina up who was too light for her liking. Henry opened her bedroom door and than left them alone to try out his suit. Regina woke up as soon as her body was laid on the bed. She scrambled a few inches away when she saw Emma in front of her again.

"Emma? What are you doing here?",she asked her shocked. "I wanted to show you what I got you two." "I forbade you... the 2,5 grands are too much already." "And you still sleep with others.",Emma said and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm not your possession, Emma!",Regina snapped. "No, but I gave you the possibility to stop being a prostitute... to spend more time with your really cute son! You just had to make one promise. One fucking promise!",Regina saw that Emma was angry. She wasn't angry at Regina herself. She was angry at herself that she couldn't get her away from this milieu. "I...I'm sorry... I... I have... problems... the 2 grands... I need them to pay... Leopold... Henry's 'father'." "Why the hell do you need to pay that asshole?"

"So I can keep my son! He would do everything to bring me in prison and Henry in the system...",Regina said and turned away. Emma sighed. "I'm sorry too... You're right... you aren't my possession... I... I just care for you... a lot.",Emma said and walked to Regina and wrapped her arms around her waist. "I should've kept that promise...",Regina said and laid her hands on Emma's. "How much do you need really?",Emma asked and kissed her neck. Regina fidget with her hands. "You can't Emma... I'm not worthy enough.",Regina said and suddenly the door opened. Henry fell to the floor and looked up shocked to the women. Emma smiled at him. Regina looked at him embarrassed. Henry held a paper in his hand and Regina realized what it was.

"Henry.",she said in a warning tone but Emma was quicker and took the paper. It was a calculation about how much money they spend per month. "3,600 bucks... Why asking me for 1000 dollars less when you need the money?" "Because... I hate to relate on others... I don't even know you, Emma... I can't accept the money." "You can. And the first thing we do tomorrow is going shopping by the way." Regina looked at her shocked and than angry. "Do you even listen to me?",Regina screamed. "I do but I won't accept the fact that you can't get what you deserve because your mother is a bitch!",Emma said and Regina looked down.

Henry nudged Regina. She needed to take this chance. "We would love to, Emma. Thank you.",Henry answered than. Regina looked at him surprised and shocked. "We need that,Mom. Some light in our lives won't be bad. And look. Emma likes you a lot. Give her the chance." "Okay!",Regina said and ran her hand through her hair. "Okay... I'll try.",Regina said and Emma smiled relieved. She grinned at Henry who smiled at her happily.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just love you, my dear readers:D Your reviews are warming my heart :) Thank god my stomach bug is gone too now... first thing - foooooood :D**

**Chapter 6**

A few hours later Regina and Henry wore the presents Emma had gotten them and waited for her. Emma had a little meeting before their date and arrived 5 minutes late. "Sorry. Traffic. These are for you.",Emma said and gave Regina a bouquet of roses. She took them with a blush and smelled at them. "They are lovely,Emma. Thank you.",Regina answered. Emma handed Henry a comic book. "How on earth did you get THIS? It is rare and all of them are sold to some rich comic nerds.",Henry asked. "Well, I'm one of the rich comic nerds.",Emma answered with a grin and Regina and Henry looked at her shocked.

"I can't take this, Emma. You probably spent millions for it. I just would ruin it.",he said and held it to Emma who shook her head. "You need it more than I do. And my father got it from a friend. It's alright. Maybe someday you can sell it and study in Harvard with the money.",Emma said and he looked at her amazed. He hugged her and she looked to Regina with a soft smile. Regina smiled back with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you,Emma.",she said and softly kissed her. She knew that this meant more to Emma than a hug. Emma pulled her closer and Henry slipped out of between them and watched with a huge grin. He knew that they were meant for each other and he would do anything in his power to bring them together. "Are you ready?",Emma asked them after the kiss and they nodded. Henry walked between them while they both held one of his hands.

They drove a few minutes until Emma parked the car and they got out again. "Where are we?",Henry asked and Emma smiled. "If I would park by the restaurant we would be stuck in traffic.",Emma said and wrapped an arm around Regina's waist who did the same . He smiled and took Emma's hand once again. He smiled brightly. Emma was really cool and totally sweet to his mom. He knew that she wanted just a family, like he had told his mother.

"Thank you,Emma.",he whispered and she squeezed his hand softly. He looked up surprised. He thought he hadn't said it too loud. She just smiled at him before she turned her head back to Regina who told her that it was a long time ago that she had eaten fancy. Emma chuckled and kissed her cheek. "It's my restaurant, Regina. It doesn't matter. Don't worry.",Emma said and Regina smiled slightly. She snuggled a bit closer to her.

After they had arrived and gotten their seats Emma had ordered them normal fries and a cheeseburger. Regina was amazed. "I thought that's a taboo in this restaurants.",she said. "Na, this restaurant is for everyone. You also can eat here if you don't have money.",Emma aid and Regina looked at her confused. "The wealthier people pay for two meals. Homeless can come here and ask for it. I myself often buy 10 meals a week so that homeless people can eat.",Emma explained and Henry smiled at her.

"That's generous of you.",he said and Emma smiled. "Thank you." "Where is the toilet?",he asked. "I'll show you. I need to go too, is it alright if we leave you or do you need to go too?",Emma asked Regina. "No, thank you.",Regina answered with a smile and Emma leaned down and kissed her. Regina cupped her cheek and smiled at her happier. "Have fun.",she said with a wink and Emma snorted. "I try.",she answered and chuckled.

She led Henry to the restrooms. She waited for him in front of the toilet when she heard loud voices screaming. Emma entered the restroom and saw two taller boys pushing Henry between them. "Stop it, that instant!",Emma said and the two spinner around to her wide-eyed. "That's not what it looks like, Miss Swan.",one said. "Yes, we were having fun, weren't we?",the second asked Henry who looked scared.

"Leave him alone or I swear to you that your fathers will be ruined.",Emma snapped and they nodded quickly before they hurried out. He hugged her and sobbed into her stomach. "Is that often happening?",Emma asked and hugged him back. He nodded. "I can't tell mom. She has so many problems already. I don't want to bother her." "You couldn't. If I know one thing for sure than that you'll never bother your mother."

He looked up to her and she wiped his tears away. "Why are they bullying you?",she asked and he sighed. "They bully me because I have to wear secondhand clothes...",he said defeated. "Mom is doing everything... She had to sell her body... Just so that she can at least buy me presents..." Emma kneeled down in front of him and cupped his cheeks. "Tomorrow you'll have more clothes than they or you could imagine, Henry. And then no one has the chance to bully you.",Emma said and stroked his cheeks.

He hugged her again and mumbled something into her neck. Emma chuckled and stood up. "Are you finished?",asked and smoothed out his hair. He nodded and followed her out of the restroom. They walked back to their table when they saw Regina arguing with Leopold, a young woman and an older woman. Regina was almost crying. Emma growled unhappy. She quickly slipped between them. They looked at her confused.

"Leave her alone.",she snapped at them. "Oh, is that your customer ,Regina? Is she paying you good for bad sex?",The young woman taunted Regina who looked hurt. "Are you the slut who is spreading her legs for an asshole who blackmails his ex to give him money so she can keep her son although she is working hard every month to even feed her son? The slut who is after the money of him which he will loose by the way if even one bad word leaves his mouth.",Emma growled and Regina looked at her amazed.

"And who are you?",the young woman snapped but got a warning glance of the other woman and Leopold. "I'm Emma Swan. And I swear to god if you hurt my best friend again you'll pay for it.",Emma hissed and the woman paled. Emma was the daughter of one of the richest and most powerful family. Suddenly the older woman pulled Regina in a hug but Regina fought against her grip. "Let me go, mother!" Emma pulled her away and growled unhappy.

"You aren't allowed in any of my family's restaurants or company buildings. You disgust me, Miss Mills. How can you force your daughter upon a man thrice her age?",she snapped and Regina's mother paled. "And you won't get near her or her son." Some security men were standing behind the three of them. "Miss Swan, should we escort them out?", one asked them. "Yes, thank you.",Emma said and they led them out.

Emma looked at Regina and pulled her in her arms. "They won't hurt you ever again.",Emma whispered and Regina snuggled closer. "Thank you. Thank you so much.",Regina said and kissed her cheek. Emma smiled and looked over to Henry. He came to them and joined their hug. They finished their meals and Emma brought them back home. They tucked Henry in together before they walked into Regina's bedroom.

Regina started to undress when Emma stopped her. "I don't want sex,Regina.",she said and cupped her cheek. "I'm not doing it for the money,Emma.",Regina answered and kissed her neck. "I'm doing it because I'm horny and your hot." Emma smiled and lifted her up. Regina wrapped her legs around Emma. "Still don't want to.",Emma said and laid her down on the bed. They made out but they didn't went further.

The next morning Regina woke up alone in the bed. She heard voices and smelled food. She got up and left her room. She saw Emma and Henry sitting on the couch in the living room and they were eating and talking happily. "Regina. Come sit with us.",Emma said and she walked over to them. She sat down next to Henry who gave her a plate with pancakes. "Where did you get these?",Regina asked and Emma smiled. "My cook brought it over.",Emma answered and took another bite.

She had changed into jeans and a red top. "Oh... Thank you, I guess.",Regina answered. "We were discussing where we will go shopping.",Henry told her and Regina raised an eyebrow. "Henry.",Emma said and he looked down at his hands. "Mom... I have to tell you something... Why... Why I really want to go shopping.",he said and Regina looked at him worried and confused. "Whatever it is... You can tell me, baby.",Regina answered and he sighed.

"I... I get bullied for being poor... For wearing secondhand clothes... I didn't told you because I didn't wanted to bother you... You are doing everything in your power to help me and... And I'm sorry...",he said and she pulled him close to her and held him. "It's alright, Henry. You wouldn't have bothered me. Everything will turn out great, okay?",she answered and he nodded. She looked to Emma gratefully.

They finished breakfast and Regina quickly dressed before they made their way to Emma's car. Emma had taken Regina's hand back in her own. Regina just smiled at her warmly. Emma was great with children. Maybe, but just maybe she should let Emma in. "Where are you gone?",Emma asked her with a smirk and Regina blushed. "Somewhere deep in my mind.",she answered and leaned her head against Emma's shoulder.

They drove to the mall where a servant of Emma's parents house waited for them. They shopped for almost 4 hours when they all got tired. Emma took them to her apartment. "So cool.",Henry said and looked around. "Your living room is so big like our whole apartment.",he said amazed and Emma chuckled. "Look around if you like.",she said and he nodded. He bolted to a hallway and vanished from their sight. "Thank you for today, Emma. It means a lot for us.",Regina said and Emma nodded.

"I know... But that's not why I brought you two here.",Emma said with a smile and cupped her cheek. "Why than?",Regina asked and her breath hitched slightly when Emma got closer. "Because I want you two with me. You can even have your own room if you want but please. Think about it. Henry could invite friends over without making you uncomfortable. He would've a huge garden and here are living many nice children. Not the bitchy ones who were raised wrong. Here are children like Henry. Absolutely smart and still good-hearted and kind.",Emma told her and Regina started crying.

Emma hugged her and Regina nodded slightly. "But I want a real job so I can pay at least a bit rent.",she said and Emma nodded. "What would you like to be?",Emma asked and started kissing her neck. "When I was a kid I wanted to be a teacher... Now I can't be one because I didn't study nor did I had a real job since Henry's birth. And that was when I got 18...",Regina answered ashamed. "I still need a assistant manager for the restaurant here in Boston. You could study next to work and still become a teacher.",Emma suggested and saw how Regina's smile brightened.

"Now I just have one problem.",she said. "I need to quit my job as prostitute." "That shouldn't be a problem. is with my aunt Milah together. He does everything for her and she for me.",Emma answered and kissed her head. Regina pulled her face down and kissed her lips. "Well... Now I make my move on you.",Regina whispered against Emma's lips. Emma chuckled and kissed her again. "So, what are we?" "How about we start small with just being together?",Regina asked and Emma nodded. They just stood there snuggled close to each other in a tight embrace waiting for Henry to return to them. When he didn't after 10 minutes they looked for him.

They found him in a guest bedroom curled up on the bed sleeping with a bear tightly pressed against his chest. Emma chuckled and Regina quickly took his shoes off before she pulled the covers over him and kissed his head. Emma wrote a little note in which room she and Regina would sleep and than they left. Emma led Regina back in her bedroom and smiled mischievous. "You remember our first time?",Emma asked and sat down before she pulled Regina on her lap. Regina straddled Emma and kissed her softly on the lips. "Yes. Thank god your friend called my boss.",Regina answered and Emma chuckled.

"She won't believe me that I finally found someone.",Emma said and Regina looked at her concerned. "What will they all say? I mean... I worked as whore...",Regina said and Emma cupped her cheeks and kissed her. "They will understand when they hear of your living arrangements.",Emma answered and put her hands underneath Regina's shirt. She shuddered and quickly lifted Emma's hands up. "Cold fingers.",she said and Emma chuckled. She rubbed her hands together to make them warmer before she put them back and Regina sighed contently.

Emma switched positions with Regina and laid her down on the bed. She undid Regina's jeans and pulled it down together with her panties. Emma kissed Regina's inner thigh and than crawled upwards on top of Regina. "You are overdressed.",Regina said and Emma chuckled. She pulled her top over her head and threw it next to them the ground and quickly slipped out of her own jeans. Regina pulled her own shirt over her head and than pulled Emma down on her. It was their softest night together. Emma planted soft light kisses all over Regina's body while Regina caressed every inch of Emma's scarred back. They moved in a soft rhythm and reached their climax together.

They laid spent next to each other and just enjoyed the other provided. When they finally had gathered some strength they dressed into pajamas. Henry bursted into the room just when they had laid down again. He looked so scared. "What's up, Henry?",Regina asked him and he crawled between them and hugged his mother. Emma pulled the covers over him and caressed his shoulder. "I had a nightmare...",Henry sobbed. "About what?",Emma asked. "About Leopold...",Henry said and buried his face in Regina's neck. "He can't do anything to us,Henry. Not anymore.",Regina whispered and kissed his forehead. "Never again?",he asked shyly. "Never again.",Emma answered for Regina. "I will do everything in my power to keep you both save." Henry looked at Emma and than nodded. "Thank you.",he said and then closed his eyes before he fell asleep again.

Regina took Emma's hand and caressed the back of it. "You are the most wonderful woman on the earth...",Regina said and blushed and Emma kissed her hand. "Just to you two.",Emma said. Regina smiled and fell asleep while Emma watched over them.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter :D**

**Chapter 7**

Regina was the first one who woke up and she climbed out of the bed and quietly walked into the kitchen. She wanted to make breakfast for them and gasped when she saw a middle-aged man standing there and cooking. "Ehm... hello...",Regina said and the man looked up. "Hello, Miss. You are the guests Miss Swan told me?",he asked her and she nodded hesitantly. "I didn't knew that Emma had a cook herself too.",Regina said and bit her lip frustrated. "You still can help me if you want to.",he said and she smiled slightly. "Thank you. My name is Regina.",Regina introduced herself. "Sean. My twin brother helped me into this job. He is working for Emma's parents.",he said and Regina smiled at him.

"So... you worked as prostitute?",he asked her and she looked down. "Y-yes...",Regina answered, clearly feeling uncomfortable. "It's alright with me, don't worry.",he said and smiled brightly at her. She smiled back and they started making pancakes together. Suddenly they heard quick steps and than saw Henry entering the kitchen. He sighed relieved. "Hello, my dear, what's up?",Regina asked and he hugged her tightly. "I thought he had gotten you.",he sobbed and she held him. "I doubt that anyone can enter this building without the guards noticing.",Sean said to Henry who looked at him. "And furthermore is a alarm system here. You have 15 seconds to punch in the code and if you aren't fast enough than you have 10 seconds time to say your name. If you are registered than you have time to punch in the code."

Henry looked at him gratefully. "What are you making for us?",he asked and sat down on the kitchen chair. Regina ruffled his hair and helped Sean with the pancakes once again. "Breakfast is ready.",Sean said after the pancakes were all ready. "Would Sir Henry would wake Miss Swan?" Regina chuckled at that and Henry nodded and quickly bolted to Emma's bedroom. He jumped on the bed and shook her violently. Emma sat up surprised and looked at him confused. "What's up, buddy?",she asked. "Breakfast is ready.",he said and Emma laughed. She hugged him softly and then they got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Morning, Regina.",Emma said and kissed her lovingly. Regina kissed her back until she remembered that they weren't alone. "Uh...",Regina looked at Henry a bit afraid but he just smiled brightly at her and hugged them. "Are you two together?",he asked and they looked at each other with a soft smile. "Yes, Henry. We are.",Emma answered and pulled both closer. "Don't forget that your parents are visiting in an hour, Miss Swan.",Sean said and Emma nodded. Both, Henry and Regina, paled. "We... uh... we will hurry so you won't need to explain us.",Regina said and Henry nodded but Emma shook her head confused.

"I invited them because of you two.",Emma said and stroked Regina's cheek. "They will love you." "When did you do that? I mean... we were together the whole day." "Miss Swan texted me. I arranged everything.",Sean told them and Regina paced in the kitchen. "I...I can't do this, Emma... they will hate us...",Regina said. "What if they'll do like my mother did to me? Not that I want to say that they are that cruel... I just... I don't want to destroy your family.",Regina said and quickly ran into the bedroom before she locked the door behind her back. She slid down the door and sobbed quietly. Emma and Henry looked at her saddened.

"What's going on? They could never hate her. They will love her. I know it.",Emma said and Henry sighed. "Mom fell in love too 4 years ago. The woman just used her and broke her heart. I think she still isn't over it..." "What happened?" "Well... she gave Mom hope that they could be together. That they could marry and everything... and than she introduced Mom to her parents and humiliated her... in front of everyone on a gala...",he told her and Emma finally realized why Regina had been distant to her. She didn't wanted to be hurt again but she trusted Emma. At least enough to think about giving up the job she needed to feed her family.

Emma groaned and hit her head against the counter. "I'm so dumb... I should've asked her first...",Emma said and Henry laid a hand on hers. "Maybe... she'll come around. She is just scared, Emma...",he said and she sighed. "Still... I shouldn't have done that...",Emma said and sighed. "I bet that if you explain it to her Miss Mills surely will forgive you, Miss Swan.",Sean said and Emma shrugged. Henry took his and his mother's plates and walked to the bedroom. "Mom? It's just me. You need to eat, Mom...",he said and Regina opened the door. He quickly slipped in before she locked the door again and sat back down. "I'm sorry, Henry..." "It's alright... I know that you just freaked out because of what happened with Isabelle.",he said and she sighed. "I know that Emma is different but... I just... what if they hate us, Henry? What if Emma has to decide like I had to? I can't expect that from Emma."

"First of all. I'm happy that you chose me over grandma and secondly. If Emma says that they'll love you than they'll love you. You are an amazing woman. Who couldn't love you?",he asked her and she smiled at him lovingly. "I love you, Henry." "I love you too, Mom.",he answered and they ate quietly. "Thank god that we put our things in this room.",Regina said and he nodded. They brushed their teeth and hairs. Afterwards they put on some of the new ,more formal, clothes. Than they heard the doorbell and Regina froze once again."I can't do this, Henry... I just can't...",she said and Henry sighed. "Everything will be fine.",he said and took her hand. He led her to the living room where Emma stood with her parents. Regina gripped Henry's hand tighter.

"Mom? Dad? That is Regina. And her cute son Henry.",Emma said with a lovingly smile and walked over to Regina. "Regina. That are my parents L-" "I'm Lisa and that's my husband Martin.",Emma's mother introduced herself and her husband. "H-hi...",Regina stuttered and Henry stepped towards the two and held his hand to them. Lisa smiled and pulled Henry against her in a tight hug. He hugged her back and smiled at her. "Nice to meet you.",he said and Lisa laughed softly. "Definitely.",she said and Martin patted Henry's shoulder. Emma had wrapped an arm around Regina. "Don't worry. They already love you.",Emma whispered and Regina looked insecure at Emma.

"Why don't we sit down and talk a bit?",Martin suggested and the rest but Regina nodded. Emma pulled her along to a couch and they sat down. "Well... Emma told me about your little lie when we first met.",Lisa started and Regina paled and directly stiffened. She was ready to run. Emma's parents saw that and they already felt sympathy for her. "And I wanted to let you know that it's alright. I probably would have scolded Emma for buying a prostitute so openly. I don't really care if she does it in private and somewhere where no one knows her... maybe sounds crass but it's to her own safety. And I don't care if you work or worked as prostitute. As long as you don't hurt Emma you can do whatever you want. Really. I know for myself how difficult it is to live in such a milieu.",Lisa said and Regina swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Why?",Henry asked her interested and Lisa smiled warmly at him. "Because like your mother found my daughter I found my husband.",she said and Regina gasped. Henry smiled. "Look Mom. They don't mind.",he said and took her hand. She looked at him pleading. "They won't do the same thing like Isabelle.",he whispered. "Like who?",Martin asked and Regina looked down.

"I... 4 years ago... I-I met a woman... she was perfect... she was kind, she loved Henry, she made me feel save...Things I've never experienced...We were together for one and a half year and I had stopped working so I had more time for her and for Henry. Well... after this one and a half year I firstly met her parents... they asked me as what I would work and I said I hadn't had work at that time because of Henry... That's when she... when she told them that I just was a filthy whore she had picked up for some random sex and I wouldn't go... she just used me and when it was enough for her she threw me away like I was nothing but some sex toy...",Regina shook her head and just bolted out of the room. Emma looked after her and than at her parents. "Go, child. She needs you.",Martin said and Emma nodded rushed after Regina.

"They published it even in a popular Internet blog.",Henry said quietly when Emma was out of the room and Lisa buried her face in her hands. "Emma already told us why your mother had to sell her body... and that... it is horrible. And I finally realize why she is so scared of us... we couldn't do something like that ever. From what I've heard of Emma and from what I've seen now... she is wonderful. She is someone we wish for our daughter. And you... you are so mature and sweet... If your mother decides to be a part of our family than I think we can promise her that we'll do everything to protect her. To protect you.",Lisa said and Henry looked at her.

"I just don't want her to be hurt again. I... I just don't want to hear her crying anymore... since she met Emma... since she met her Mom stopped crying. Just last month she still sat crying in front of her laptop watching the internet blog again and again...",he said and Lisa patted between them and he quickly came over and they hugged him. "We aren't cruel. We couldn't hurt anyone even if we wanted to. I promise you, Henry, even if we need years until we break through Regina's shell... we will try and we will wait for her until she is ready.",Lisa said and Martin nodded. Henry smiled at them gratefully and suddenly they heard rustling from the door.

They all looked over to it and saw Regina and Emma standing there. Emma had her arms wrapped around Regina who had tears in her eyes. She leaned into Emma and held her hands. Regina wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. "Thank you...",Regina said quietly. "I appreciate it." Lisa stood up and walked over to Regina and pulled her into a tight hug. Regina never knew real affection from older people so she tried her best to hug her back. Martin smiled at them and pulled Henry further into him. Henry, who never had a real loving father and never had met his grandfather, snuggled into Martin and smiled up at him.

Lisa felt Regina stiffen and pulled a bit back and cupped her cheeks. She studied Regina and smiled. "Beautiful.",she said and looked to her daughter. "You have a good eye for beauty." Emma chuckled and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist once again and kissed her neck. Lisa pulled away from them with a soft smile. "So, I guess you three are coming to the gala this evening?",Lisa asked and Emma nodded. "Sure, Mom. You are opening another orphanage , we have to.",Emma said with a smile and Regina turned her head to Emma. "Don't worry. We'll find something sexy so we can make them all jealous." Regina smiled at Emma and chuckled slightly. "I don't doubt that, Emma.",Regina answered and took a deep breath.

Emma smiled at her lovingly and Regina looked at Emma's parents. At Martin, the black haired tall man who held her son in his arms like he never did something else. At Lisa ,the blonde small beauty who smiled at her with one of the gentlest and kindest smile she had ever seen directed at herself. She turned her head to Emma who looked so happy that she probably could share it with hundreds of people and she still would be happy enough to give everyone a kiss. They wouldn't harm her. She trusted Emma. She would protect her. Emma took her hand. "Why don't we go shopping, Regina? A bit bonding time would be nice, wouldn't it be?",Lisa said and Regina opened her mouth to decline when she saw Henry's encouraging look. He trusted them. He hadn't trusted Isabelle and he had been right. If he could trust them than she could try it. "I suppose.",Regina answered with a small smile.

**TBC...**

**Reviews are making me happy guys:) And are making me updating faster ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Some things are from my personal experience like the stone fetish as child. I bet my parents hated me for that :D Furthermore I'm not a shopping lover so I try to describe things as good as possible although I have problems with it. Just try to imagine it even if I write it in a simple english:)**

They ate lunch together and than Lisa took Regina to one of the more expensive shops. Regina looked around amazed. Lisa chuckled and Regina's gaze snapped back to her. She blushed and cleared her throat. "I think it's over 13 years since I've been in this kind of shop.",Regina told her and Lisa smiled softly. "I know what you mean. My mother was wealthy as hell but I never wanted to be with her... she said I was fault that her love life was destroyed and stuffed me with her money when she saw that I wasn't her little doll...Anyway.. she was the daughter of one of the mafia members... that's how I got into the prostitution." "My mother abandoned me because I didn't wanted to marry my rapist who also was thrice my age... I was pregnant with Henry back than from my secret fiancé... Luckily otherwise... I don't know...",Regina answered and Lisa looked at her saddened. "Emma's biological parents even didn't wanted her...",she said and Regina sighed. "I could never abandon my child. I would rather die." "Me too.",Lisa and Regina locked eyes and smiled softly.

"You raised him good.",Lisa said and Regina looked at her questionably. "Henry. He is a wonderful smart young boy. You did good with him although you had to raise him and also work that hard." Regina took a shaky breath. "Thank you. You did well too with Emma.",Regina said and Lisa chuckled. "I hope so, but we didn't really had role models. I think that is impressive enough." Lisa led her to dresses and heard Regina's soft gasp when she saw the prices. "I cant accept this, Mrs. Swan... Emma offered me a job, it's enough to repay her but that... I would have to work years for these... that's definitely too much.",Regina said and Lisa shook her head. "No, Emma cares for you. Deeply. Enough to threaten a few people and she never threatens people. And if Emma cares about you than I do too. So just say it's my gift to you.",Lisa said and Regina looked at her surprised.

"Thank you... really... thank you.",Regina said and Lisa hugged her with one arm. "You're welcome. And now. Let's go buy dresses for us.",Lisa said and Regina grinned. They almost spent 2 hours just to try many dresses until they had decided which they wanted. "We still have to buy shoes.",Lisa said when she saw how tired Regina looked already. "I just call Henry to check in on him.",she said and Lisa nodded. Lisa was calling their driver while Regina talked to Henry. Both hung up at the same time and turned back to each other. "The driver will be here in 5." "Good.",Regina said and Lisa smiled. "So, how are Henry and Emma?",she asked. "They are together with your husband buying more suits. Henry has a suit already so.." "One suit? That's not enough. You should see Martin's wardrobe. He has at least 25 suits. Well... I stopped counting after the 25th.",Lisa said and Regina chuckled.

"Henry had a fetish with feathers. He was happy when I brought him a new one and he would glue it to cardboard and when he had enough he would ask me to make him a headband with it so he could be an indian.",Regina told her and Lisa was fascinated about how happy she was just by telling her something of Henry's infancy. "Emma loved stones as child. She would pick up every stone and check it out a few times until she had decided if the stone would fit in her collection or not.",Lisa told her and Regina started laughing and god it was a nice melody. "You should laugh more. It sounds beautiful." Regina blushed. "Thank you.",she said and carefully took Lisa's hand. Lisa intertwined their fingers and squeezed the hand softly. "You're welcome."

"So... You really love Emma with your whole heart?",Lisa asked and Regina nodded. "Yes...I... it's just... my mother...She is a homophobic bitch... she killed my fiancé, Henry's father, and since than I hadn't had a real relationship but the one with Isabelle and... and I'm just so scared...",Regina rambled and was pulled into a warm hug from Lisa. "First of all I'm not homophobe. Secondly don't be afraid. I know exactly what you went through... I was raised by the mafia, forced to sell my body to the highest bidder... but I found Martin and together I finally escaped the prostitution. We'll help you. We won't humiliate you. I promised myself a long time ago that I will help people who have the same problem that I had... so no, we won't insult you for working as prostitute. We won't expose you. The moment Emma fell in love with you? That moment you became a part of my family and I protect and love my family. So don't be afraid because there is no reason to. I promise."

Lisa stroked over Regina's hair and felt how the latter finally relaxed into her arms. She knew that Regina never had a real mother who would take her in her arms and comfort her. This was the first time someone showed her parental love and Regina finally could open herself to it. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Swan.",Regina whispered and Lisa smiled. "Call me Lisa. Please. Mrs. Swan... that sounds like I'm almost dead.",Lisa said and Regina nodded. The driver pulled up and they got in the car. Lisa gave the driver a new direction and they shopped for shoes.

Emma,Henry and Martin were shopping too, in the meantime. "Why do I need a second suit?",Henry asked and looked at Martin who smoothed out the wrinkles in his jacket. "Because you can never have enough suits.",Martin said with a smile and stroked his cheek softly. "All handsome now." He led Henry in front of a mirror and the latter gasped. Henry studied himself in the mirror and smiled. "You think Mom will dance with me?",he asked and looked to Emma who nodded. "I bet all my money on it.",Emma answered and smiled encouraging at him. She and Martin already had chosen their suits and let a servant pack them and bring them to the car. "That's the right suit.",Martin said and Emma saw the pure relief in Henry's face.

"Are you doing this often? I mean shopping... isn't it time taking? I mean you are busy people and... sorry... I'm rambling...",Henry rambled and Martin and Emma chuckled. "Well, we have to for galas. At least women have to. If you don't have a new dress the media directly freak out again. I ,for myself , like shopping suits so.",Martin answered and Henry quickly changed back into his new normal clothes. Martin bought the suit while Emma pulled Henry against her so he wouldn't get lost in the crowd outside of the shop. "So. What do you think about my parents?",Emma asked Henry and he looked at her happily. "They are so cool. Mom will love them too soon. She just needs a bit time.",Henry answered and Emma nodded. "I know. And you know what? They already love you two like you're family. What you are... at least in my opinion." Henry hugged her.

They all met again in Emma's apartment. "Hello ladies.",Martin said and pulled his wife flush against him and dipped her before he kissed her lovingly. Henry just shook his head and hugged Regina as greeting. "Hi, Mom." "Hello, Henry. How was your day with Emma and Mr. Swan?",Regina answered him and he smiled brightly. "Cool. We were in a shop where they just sell suits.",Henry told her amazed and Regina chuckled. "When I have enough money I can buy you one too.",Regina whispered and kissed his head. Emma had joined them and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist. "Hey, babe.",Emma said and kissed Regina's neck who turned her head to Emma and kissed her lips. "Hey.",Regina whispered back and two servants carried their clothes into the apartment.

"I can't wait to see you in the dress.",Emma said and Regina smiled. "I can't wait to take your suit off afterwards.",Regina whispered sultrily in Emma's ear who shuddered slightly. Emma smirked and kissed Regina again. "May I kidnap your girlfriend now? We still need to do the make-up and we just have 3 hours.",Lisa said with a grin and Emma nodded. "Come on, Henry. Let's play some video games.",Emma said and Henry cheered before he followed Emma.

After Regina and Lisa were styled and in their dresses they joined the three in the living room. Emma turned around and gasped when she saw Regina. "You... you look absolutely amazing.",Emma said breathless and Regina blushed slightly and smoothed out imaginary wrinkles. Regina wore a long red evening dress which hadn't had sleeves. Regina's hair was slightly curly but otherwise nothing had been done with it. "We'll just change clothes and than we can go.",Emma said and the three quickly slipped out of the room. Regina was nervous. She hadn't been on a gala for a long time. "Everything will be alright, Regina.",Lisa said and rubbed her arm. "I know... I'm just nervous because it's so long since I was on a gala...",Regina answered and Lisa chuckled. "Like I said. It will be alright. And as far as I know Emma she won't leave your side the whole evening just to make you feel safe."

Regina looked at her smiling and started correcting the dress at her cleavage. "Stop that. It still fits.",Lisa said and Regina sighed. "I know but still..." "Emma is like that too with dresses." "I heard that.",Emma said and entered the room. "May I?" She offered Regina her arm who took it. "Sure.",she answered and took Henry's hand. Martin and Lisa followed them.

When they entered the ball room where the gala was held Regina looked around to see who was there and if there were friends of her mother. Suddenly she froze. Emma followed her gaze and saw what Regina had seen. Cora. "Just stay away from her, Emma. If we don't go to her than she'll leave us alone.",Regina pleaded and Emma nodded reluctantly. Henry had followed their gazes too and tilted his head. "She still looks like a witch.",he said and Emma snorted. "She is one too. Anyway, let's have fun." They nodded and mingled with others.

They already were on the gala for two hours when Emma excused herself to go to the toilet and left Regina with Henry. Cora chose this moment to make her move on Regina. "My dear darling daughter.",she said with a sickening smile and Regina turned around abruptly towards her. "I'm so proud of you, my dear." "Leave me alone, mother.",Regina said with a shaky voice and pulled Henry behind her. "Why is that, Regina? I know I was a terrible mother... but that's gonna change now, my dear. We can be a family again.",Cora tried to lure Regina into security but Regina just reacted panicking and stepped away from her.

"No, mother. We can't. Not after Daniel." "You are still mourning over the father of your bastard child?",Cora mocked her and Regina got furious. "You killed him! And don't you dare to insult MY son as bastard child! He just has no father because of you!" Lisa and Martin had watched them from the distance and they saw how Regina started becoming uncomfortable and scared. They had walked towards them and caught the heated discussion between them. Cora raised her hand and slapped Regina who tumbled on the ground. Lisa was furious. She quickly walked over to them and helped Regina up again before she pulled her behind herself.

"Keep your fucking hands of her!",Lisa shouted at Cora. Everyone looked at them by now and Emma finally came back and joined her mother. "You... I already told you that you aren't allowed in buildings of me or my parents.",Emma hissed and Cora laughed. "You abandoned your own daughter! You took her fiancé! You took your grandson his father! You are a disgusting human being... if someone can even call you a human.",Lisa shouted at Cora and poked her in the chest. Emma had pulled Regina in her arms again. "What do you care about Regina? She is nothing but a filthy whore who got pregnant with 17...",Cora said and suddenly Lisa lunged at Cora but was stopped by Martin.

"Stop, Lisa. She isn't worth it.",he whispered lovingly and Lisa growled unhappy but nodded slowly. "Be happy that my husband is here. Otherwise you would definitely regret calling this amazing woman a filthy whore. She may has worked as prostitute but she did it because YOU never supported her! She had to fight for herself since she was pregnant. She had to endure humiliation. She had no one but her son... You call yourself as her mother when it suits you... you aren't her mother... a mother is caring and protective... the only filthy whore I see in this room is you... and I definitely would try to keep as much money as possible because tomorrow I'll start to take your money. I'll take every goddamn buck I can get and will give it to Regina because she deserves it.",Lisa growled and Regina looked at her amazed.

Emma smiled at her mother before she kissed Regina's cheek. "I told Henry already that they love you two.",she whispered and Regina looked up to her. "I... I think I love them too.",she answered and snuggled closer. Henry joined their hug and watched how Cora looked angrily at Regina before she bolted out of the building. Lisa turned around to Regina with a soft smile before she was engulfed in a tight hug. They knew that they had an indestructible bond by now. "Thank you, Mrs.- Lisa... thank you.",Regina cried and Lisa held her. Emma,Henry and Martin joined their hug. The people around them clapped with bright smiles. It doesn't mattered to them that Regina had worked as prostitute. Lisa had done it too and she still was one of the nicest people they knew. She wasn't cheap and definitely not dumb. They respected her.

Regina who was in the center of the hug closed her eyes and just enjoyed it. This was family. It may had started as strange love, who had thought that a hooker and the daughter of a rich man could fall in love? But in the end... they are just two normal people who are seeking love and finally found it.

**The End.**

**You want a sequel? **

**Maybe how Emma finds her biological parents and how it will affect their lives?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Requested Epilogue :) I never wrote an Epilogue so bear with me:)**

**Sorry for all the mistakes but I'm german and I still don't have a regularly beta reader so yeah...**

**thanks for your kind reviews:) and for you reading this story:) Love you all:D **

Emma hugged Regina close to her while they stood on their balcony watching the firework of the New Year. Henry had just stayed awake until it was midnight before he went to bed bored. That left them alone and satisfied on the balcony. "It's six months ago since we firstly met.",Emma said and Regina nodded. "But I still didn't met Ruby.",Regina said and patted Emma's stomach lovingly. Emma frowned. "Mhm... I think she is still in France but will come back soon.",Emma answered and shrugged. She leaned down to Regina and kissed her heatedly. "Happy new Year, baby.",she than whispered against Regina's lips who chuckled slightly. "Happy new year, honey.",Regina answered and Emma lifted her up.

Regina quickly wrapped her legs around Emma's waist and started kissing her more wanting. "I have a surprise.",Emma whispered and quickly carried Regina into their bedroom and laid her down on the bed before she quickly locked the door and returned to her. She straddled Regina and unbuttoned in a teasing slow motion Regina's blouse. Regina bit her lip and impatiently waited for Emma to finally unbutton her. "Em-ma!",she growled and Emma laughed. She kissed Regina's chest and stroked over Regina's legs before she spread them and wrapped them around her waist once again. She grinded against her crotch with her own and heard Regina's gasp when she became aware of the huge strap-on between Emma's legs.

"You like my surprise?",Emma whispered into Regina's ear who nodded aroused. Emma pulled her top over her head and threw it next to the bed which Regina quickly did too. She unbuckled Emma's belt and quickly unzipped the jeans before she pushed them down Emma's hips. The strap-on sprung free and Regina smiled brightly. Their lips met once again and they just got lost into their closeness. Emma took off Regina's jeans and threw them on the ground before she peeled herself out of her own jeans and nestled herself between Regina's legs.

They got rid of their underwear and finally Emma entered her. Regina gasped before she relaxed and Emma slipped completely into her. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's shoulders and french-kissed her. "I love you.",Emma whispered and thrusted faster. Regina moaned just as answer and dug her fingers into Emma's back. "Love you too! Oh fuck, Emma!",she finally answered and Emma smiled. "Good god!" "You still can call me Emma.",Emma said cheekily, reminding her of one of their first encounters. Regina grinned widely before she opened her mouth more and released a silent scream.

Her walls contracted around the strap-on and they came together. Emma collapsed exhausted on Regina and kissed her lovingly while Regina caressed Emma's back and cheek. "I love you, baby.",Emma whispered and Regina smiled. "I love you too." "Did you hear something about Gold or Leopold?",Emma asked and Regina shook her head. "No. Since you took care of these things I haven't heard a word of them anymore. My mother tried to call me multiple times though but I blocked her and now I finally have peace.",Regina said and Emma sighed relieved. "That's good. Finally peace... that almost sounds to good to be true." Regina hummed and snuggled closer. Emma climbed off her and spooned her. They laced their fingers and went happily to sleep.

In the morning both were woken up by a loud knock on their bedroom door. "Miss Swan. Miss Mills? Guests are requesting your presence.",Sean said and Regina sat up. "We'll be there in 5 minutes.",Regina called and got up while Emma clung to her pillow. "Get up, honey. I don't want to let them wait unnecessarily." She pulled the covers away and Emma groaned but got up too. "You are a bad girl.",Emma said and pulled Regina on her lap. "But you love me.",Regina said and kissed her on the forehead. Emma hid her face in Regina's neck exhausted and heard the quiet chuckle of Regina. "My poor honey, are you that exhausted?",Regina asked and held Emma softly. Emma nodded and took a deep breath. She loved Regina's scent.

"Come on, honey. We really need to get dressed and ready for them." They stood up and dressed and readied themselves before they walked hand in hand to the living room. Emma squealed when she saw their guests. "Ruby!",she shouted and picked her up. "Good to see you, Rubes.",Emma said and let her down again. "Same for you.",Emma said and stepped back. "Ruby... that's Regina." Regina lifted her hand to a small wave. "The... the hooker I bought you?",Ruby asked surprised and Emma nodded. "My girlfriend.",she said and pulled Regina close to her. Henry came to them with disturbed hair and still in his pajamas.

"Mom?",he asked groggily and Regina stepped slightly out of Emma's embrace and took him in her arms. "What's up, my little prince?",she asked and smoothed out his hair. "I don't feel so well.",he said and Regina checked his temperature. "Go back to bed, okay? I'll join you soon with some soup.",Regina said and kissed his forehead. He nodded and hugged her and Emma before he walked back into his room. "I'll make some soup for him, if you would excuse me.",Regina politely said and left the room. "So... and you are Belle I guess?",Emma broke the short silence in the room and the brunette woman nodded. "Yeah, but we already met, didn't we?" Emma nodded and they sat down.

"So, Emma. Why are you together with her?",Ruby asked and Belle snuggled closer to her. She leaned against Ruby's back with her head on her shoulder. "Well, because she is the most loving and kindest person I've ever met. She wasn't willingly a hooker. She got pregnant with 17 and got Henry, the boy you just saw, with 18. Her mother abandoned her because she had refused to marry some old man which probably could have been her father. She didn't knew what to do and so she became a hooker to feed her son and herself.",Emma summed up Regina's early life and Ruby looked at her saddened. "And I thought she just wanted your money... sorry..."

"It's amusing because she was so strictly against me giving her money. It's because of Henry that she even accepted a relationship between us.",Emma said and Regina soon came back to them. She sat down next to Emma and took her hand. "Hi.",Ruby said with a kind smile. "Hello, Miss Lucas." "Call me Ruby or Rubes. That's what my friends do and you are the girlfriend of my best friend so that means you are my friend." Regina just looked at her surprised before she suddenly started crying. Emma chuckled and than pulled her into an embrace. "Wow, even my mother didn't make you cry that fast.",Emma said and Regina playfully smacked her arm. "You're so mean.",she whispered and Emma kissed her.

"I love you.",she whispered back. "Love you too." Belle and Ruby watched them with huge grins. "You are just too cute.",Belle said and they looked back to them. "Thank you.",they said. "So... how did that develop between you two?",Emma asked and Ruby smiled. "Well, I got her number and called her directly the moment I was at home although there is this 3 days rule.",Ruby said and caressed Belle's thigh. "I'm Belle by the way.",Belle introduced herself to Regina who chuckled. "Thank you. Everyone is always expecting that I-" "Know everyone?",Belle finished her sentence and Regina nodded. "Me too. That's so exhausting.",Belle said and Ruby and Emma just looked at each other surprised.

They excused themselves and left Belle and Regina alone in the living room animated talking about celebrities and their past. "It's cool how fast they grew to like each other.",Emma said and Ruby nodded. "She seems to be nice.",Ruby said with a smile. "She is more than nice. She would do everything for her son. She is passionate and what I love the most, she has the most beautiful eyes on the world.",Emma said and Ruby laughed. "And when is the wedding date?",she asked and Emma blushed. "Do you think I can already ask her?",Emma asked her quietly and Ruby thought about it. "Mhm... you know each other 6 months... you should maybe wait a month until you ask her. Get to know her completely.",Ruby suggested and Emma nodded slowly.

"Thank you, Ruby. Really." They heard a soft thud and Emma hurried into Henry's room. He had trapped himself in his blankets and tumbled on the ground. Emma quickly scooped him up and Henry wrapped his legs around her waist and clung to her. "I feel so bad, Emma...",he said and coughed heavily. Emma rocked him lovingly in her arms. "I'll make you a cold bath to cool you down.",Emma said and carried him into the bathroom. Ruby got Regina and Belle. They watched how Emma lowered Henry into the bathtub with his shorts and held him while he slowly cooled down. Regina walked over to them and laid a hand on Emma's neck and stroked it lovingly while she took Henry's hand with her other hand.

That definitely felt like family. Like a family she wanted to be a part of.

**Really the end. But soon a sequel will follow:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Someone said I should post a note on this story to indicate that the sequel is published. The first chapter of the sequel will be published in probably half an hour or a bit later.**

**The sequel's name is Changes.**

**Have fun:)**


End file.
